


The Fine Line Between Love and Hate

by captainchar



Category: Gallagher Girls Series - Ally Carter
Genre: Arrogance, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Zach getting on Cammie's nerves, that-passageway-looks-like-a-good(e)-place-to-kiss-cammie!Zach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainchar/pseuds/captainchar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the day that he set foot in the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women, Cammie Morgan hated Zachary Goode. </p><p>But that's hard when he's just so damn attractive.</p><p>Oneshot. OOC Cammie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fine Line Between Love and Hate

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to post something decent on here, and this is all I've got.
> 
> I did originally post this on ff.net here: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8904396/1/The-Fine-Line-Between-Love-And-Hate (and I edited it)

From the day that he set foot in the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women, Cammie Morgan hated Zachary Goode.

He was the typical player. Tall, dark, handsome, good jawline, dropping winks here and there and even flirting with the _teachers._

But what frustrated Cammie the most, was that he chose to show an interest in her, all without wiping that goddamn smirk off his face.

"Hey Gallagher Girl" Zach was approaching the table she was sat on, sliding onto the bench next to her. Zach's leg was firmly pressed against hers and Cammie squirmed uncomfortably.

'Gallagher Girl' was Zach's chosen nickname for Cammie. No, this boy didn't even have the decency to call her by her proper name. Instead, he came up with some stupid nickname that made her fists clench every time she was called it.

So, Cammie ignored him.

"Um, hello? Earth to Cammie" He waved his hand in front of her face. Oh, so he does actually know her name. Well this is a surprise. Cammie swivelled to face him with an evil glint in her eye.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't get that. I don't speak idiot" She replied with a sarcastic tone to her voice.

Zach feigned hurt, "Good god, who pissed in your Cheerios this morning?" He said, followed by a smirk.

Cammie scowled, "I'm already visualising duct tape over your mouth"

"Ooh badass Gallagher Girl, by the way, how is Suzie the cat?" He cocked his head to the side.

Cammie grabbed Zach by the collar, dragging him out of the Grand Hall, despite the stares from the rest of her classmates and the boys from the Blackthorne Institute for Boys. She flung him into the nearest secret passageway, closing the secret door behind her.

"Ouch, jeez Gallagher Girl you've got some grip" Zach was rubbing the marks around his neck from where Cammie had grabbed him.

"How the hell do you know about Suzie?" Cammie said calmly with a malicious tone creeping into it.

Instead of a proper answer, Zach just pointed to himself and said "Spy".

Cammie raised an eyebrow. "I know that, captain obvious aye aye sir", she saluted, "but I mean, how did you come across this information?" She practically screamed in his face.

Zach just smirked as he realised how close Cammie had come to him, their noses practically touching.

"Well Gallagher Girl, I can't say I don't enjoy the close proximity here, but I think you might be a little too close for someone who apparently 'hates' me. And a magician never reveals his secrets"

Cammie scoffed and was just about to slap the daylights out of Zachary Goode when she smirked.

"I thought you were a spy, not a magician" She gave him a huge smirk that made his look like babies had formed them.

Zach's smirk disappeared from his face, leaving just a plain Zachary Goode. And Cammie had to admit, he was kind of...hot.

General jerkiness and obnoxiousness aside, he had piercing emerald eyes which were staring directly at her, soft brown hair that was long enough to run your fingers through and messy in all the right places, a good athletic build (with a possible six pack), good jawline and well defined, kissable lips.

Somehow, Zach also managed to make his uniform look effortless. The white shirt he was wearing really showed off his abdomen, tucked loosely into black trousers and with black dress shoes and a black tie.

'Hello! Gallagher Girl?" Zach waved his hand in front of Cammie's face and brought her back to reality.

She frowned, "Uh, yeah?"

"Look, I know that you find me really attractive, but there really is no need to stare"

And to finish off, he smirked.

Cammie regretted everything she had thought 4.57 seconds previously.

"Ugh, I loathe you" she practically screamed and hit Zach on his chest, hard. He flinched and Cammie let a smirk of her own slip onto her face.

Zach hit her on the shoulder and said, "I loathe you more"

Cammie took a step closer to Zach and shouted "I loathed you first"

And with that, Zach grabbed Cammie by the back of her neck and smashed his lips into hers.

"Mmph" Cammie let out a small cry of protest, but then started kissing back, letting the anger she had with Zach into the kiss, making it faster and hotter.

When they finally sprung apart, they both looked at each other, the shock of what just happened registering on their faces.

After that, Zach just smirked.

Cammie however, nearly screamed.

"You...you...you little...you..."

Zach laughed, "It would be nice if you formed actual words with that mouth if yours, Gallagher Girl, we may be able to understand each other better that way"

Cammie just glared at him.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad was it? I thought it was great"

"No. Way. In. Hell"

Zach chuckled, "Well I guess it's time for take two"

And yet again, Zachary Goode's lips met Cammie Morgan's.

This time however, it was slow and sweet. Zach wrapped his arms around Cammie's waist as she slowly began to respond.

When, yet again, they separated, Cammie smiled slightly.

"So, what's the verdict? You like that one?" Zach asked.

She nodded.

"Of course you did, you're a girl", he paused for a second, "but not just any girl; a Gallagher Girl. My Gallagher Girl"

And in that moment, Cammie Morgan began to fall for Zachary Goode.

 


End file.
